


Сашин дом

by Eva_Sollers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Magic, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Sollers/pseuds/Eva_Sollers
Summary: Саши странный дом.
Kudos: 3





	Сашин дом

От пола потянуло холодом, и Саша плотнее укуталась в кофту. Над столом потрескивали секундной стрелкой часы, как жук, ритмично бьющийся о стекло: было семь пятнадцать. Работа, увязая в деталях, не шла. Саша на секунду зажмурилась, уткнувшись лицом в ладонь и наслаждаясь ровной непроницаемостью подвечной черноты, — и попыталась осознать мир вне экрана ноутбука.  
Если работать вот так, думала она, можно забыть не только базовые характеристики реальности, но и тот факт, что она реальна.  
Мир, тем не менее, существовал. Апрельский день за окном мерк, дымное небо над крышами блочных многоэтажек синело и загустевало, как кисель. Где-то у соседей глухо бормотал телевизор, где-то в поросшем тополями дворе шумели машины и взвизгивал ребенок — привычные, обыденные звуки, связывающие реальность в единое протянутое из прошлого в будущее полотно. В гладкой поверхности монитора, в левом верхнем углу, бледнела часть ее лица, внимательный глаз, резкий изгиб скулы.  
Вопросительно дернув бровью — что, мол, смотришь — Саша сохранила файл и стукнула крышкой ноутбука.  
Осторожно опустив ногу на балку, она взяла со стола телефон и нажала на последнее имя в журнале звонков. В трубке зазвучали гудки, балка показалась крепкой. Саша встала и сделала пару пробных шагов.  
Особенности конструкции ее жилища не допускали легкомыслия. Аккуратность, осмотрительность, размеренность — без этого здесь было не обойтись. Впрочем, так дела обстояли всегда, сколько она себя помнила, и теперь ее осторожность была доведена до той стадии автоматизма, когда становится почти непринужденной.  
— Да, привет! — сказала трубка. В ней шумели, попирая весенний асфальт, машины, звучали незнакомые голоса.  
— Приятно, когда с тобой сразу согласны, — отозвалась Саша. — Где ты? Будет сегодня репетиция?  
— Все потому, что я превентивно дипломатичен. Нет. Заеду к Мите, а потом к тебе.  
— Тогда захвати, пожалуйста, чего-нибудь съедобного по дороге.  
— Нет проблем. До встречи.  
И трубка умолкла.  
Миновав тонувшую в сером полумраке квартиру — неясные очертания мебели, темнеющие на стенах пятна полок и ваз, сизые перекрестья оконных рам, опрокинутые на бледный пол, — Саша вошла на кухню. Щелчок: она включила свет, почувствовав при этом странную соединенность со всеми другими, кто сделал это, общность в стремлении противостоять наружной ночи. Желтое электрическое свечение заполнило комнату и частично выплеснулось наружу.  
Переступая с балки на балку, Саша подошла к кухонному столу и включила чайник. Маленький кухонный телевизор сердито уставился на нее из угла напротив. Над его оком хмурой бровью нависала полка.  
Телефон, брошенный на столе, звякнул сообщением. В нем интересовались, съедобен ли топинамбур.  
Дом окружала ночь. Облака темнели и теряли цветность. Громадины многоэтажек, стоящие по щиколотку в подтаявшем снегу, покрывались сложным рисунком горящих окон. Деревья у их подножий дрожали и тянулись жадными ветвями к рыжей безмятежности человеческого жилья. Сосед сверху переключил канал и слушал теперь какую-то попсу.  
Саша инспектировала подсвеченные голубым полки холодильника. Топинамбур был съедобнее всего, что она там видела.  
Чайник запыхтел, мягко клацнула кнопка. Саша наполнила заварник бурым сухим ароматом и залила кипятком. Сосед сверху выключил телевизор, и комната погрузилась в тишину, которая была совсем как темнота, только на слух.  
Времени было достаточно.  
Саша нагнулась и поставила на балку поднос. Потом медленно села рядом, опустив вниз, в темное межбалочье, сначала одну ногу в синем норвежском носке, затем вторую. Уперевшись руками в безопасную шероховатость перекладины, она расположилась удобнее, скрестила щиколотки и взяла в ладони чашку, служившую ей в таких ситуациях своеобразным маяком, надежной связью с обыденным миром. Только после этого она опустила взгляд.  
Там, под перекрестьями древесины, туго оплетавшими пол, зиял гигантский черный провал. Из него слабо тянуло холодом. Электрический свет мягко касался поверхности мрака, словно лаская, но не проникал внутрь. В глубине провала, где-то в мириадах километров внизу тускло поблескивали галактики, дымным узором светились туманности, медленно и непреклонно вращался космос.  
Скрестив ноги над бездной, Саша пила чай.


End file.
